Haunted house
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: [KAISOO] Do Kyungsoo—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Kai (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Kai? CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Haunted House *Chap 1***

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Pair : Kaisoo -.-**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Jung Yoon mi (Supporting Cast OC)**

 **Jung Il woo (Supporting Cast abaikan ajha jika perlu)**

 **Jung(?) Baekhyun (Hanya supporting Cast mungkin nongol dipertengahan)**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka. Author hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saja.**

 **-_- Ini Korean Vers'y dari FF jepang aku di akun sebelah silakan cari kalo nemu LOL. Ini Req dari temen minta dibikinin versi koreanya dengan pairing fav dia yasudah aku bikini.**

 **Author tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari ini FF.**

 **Original story pure milik author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Kai (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Kai?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau suka rumah ini?"Tanya seorang wanita nyentrik dengan kacamata pada pria bermata belo disampingnya. Pria itu—namanya Kyungsoo terlihat tak acuh dengan pertanyaan temanya dan masih fokus pada kegiatanya mengamati bangunan rumah dihadapanya dengan pandangan menilai membuat Yoon mi—sang wanita nyentrik—menghela napas dalam.

"Bagaimana tuan?" Cicit wanita muda yang sejak tadi diam samping Yoon mi. Ia merupakan sales dari rumah yang saat ini mereka kunjungi.

Sama seperti pertanyaan Yoon mi sebelumnya, pertanyaan wanita muda yang Yoon mi ketahui bernama Hyorin itu juga diabaikan oleh mahluk super datar disampingnya. Yoon mi menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Hyorin dengan pandangan minta maaf yang dibalas dengan senyuman kaku dari wanita muda itu. Hyorin telah bekerja keras hari ini—pikir Yoon mi kasihan. Wanita muda itu sudah mengantar dia dan Kyungsoo berkeliling 5 rumah seharian ini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo merasa puas dan jika kali ini berakhir sia-sia maka Yoon mi memastikan dia tidak akan bisa memejamkan mata nanti malam karena dihinggapi perasaan bersalah dan tidak! dia tidak seperti itu! Sudah cukup dia kelelahan seharian ini karena Kyungsoo dan dia tidak mau juga memikirkan pusing karena telah membuat seseorang wanita muda bermasalah dalam karinya. Tentu tidak! dan Yoon mi akan memastikan kali ini Kyungsoo akan membuat kesepakatan! Harus!

Yoon mi menghela napas sesaat—mendorong bingkai kacamatanya untuk naik, kemudian dia menatap rumah dihadapanya dengan raut seolah-olah itu hal luar biasa yang penah dia lihat seumur hidunya. "Kyungsoo, bukankah rumah ini tampak sangat hebat? Lihat lantainya begitu kuno dan klasik! Lihat temboknya dari batu-batu alam yang indah! Fantastis! Kau tidak akan menemukan rumah seperti ini di tempat lain! Kyungsoo kau benar-benar tidak boleh melewatkanya!"

Great! Mendengar ucapan itu Kyungsoo berpaling pada Yoon mi untuk memberinya tatapan tajam dan alis yang saling bertaut. Diam-diam Yoon mi merasakan keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelilisnya tetapi ia coba mengabaikanya. Saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya Yoon mi merasa bahwa dia akan mati didetik berikutnya.

"Ubinya sudah diganti." Gumam Kyungsoo datar membuat Yoon mi secara sembunyi menghela napas lega.

Yoon mi mendengar suara seperti tercekik disebelahnya yang ia yakin itu berasal dari Hyorin. Melalui ekor matanya dia melihat Hyorin yang menunduk dalam—sungguh gadis muda yang malang.

"Itu hanya ubin Kyungsoo, kau bisa mendekornya ulang nanti." Balas Yoon mi memutar bola matanya jengah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah tak puas, "Itu akan memakan banyak biaya."

Yoon mi menghela napas lagi, sekarang kepalanya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya untuk memijit pada pangkal hidungnya sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan maju untuk mengamati beranda depan sekali lagi.

Yoon mi memakai lagi kacamatanya, ia menatap sebentar pada Hyorin yang masih saja menunduk dalam. Ditepuknya bahu kecil itu hingga tersentak.

"Aku akan bicara denganya." Ujar Yoon mi yang dibalas dengan anggukan patuh. Wanita yang sudah seusia dengan Kyungsoo itu berlari kecil menghampiri temanya yang terlihat sedang mengamati kusen jendela.

"Kyungsoo dengar—" Yoon mi menarik napas panjang berusaha agar dia tidak meledak-ledak dan membuat Kyungsoo balik marah padanya—"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

"Sepakat soal apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik dengan acuh membuat Yoon mi harus menghitung berapa sisa kesabaran yang dia miliki sekarang. Bicara dengan Kyungsoo selalu membuat kantung kesabaranya cepat habis.

"Soal hal terakhir yang kita bahas kemarin." Jawab Yoon mi mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo terlihat membeku sesaat tapi kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Soal ini terakhir kalinya kau mengantarku melihat-lihat rumah?"

"Mm-mm" Yoon mi mengangguk puas.

"Aku pikir aku juga sudah mengatakanya kemarin jika kau memang keberatan kau seharusnya tidak ikut."

"Kapan aku bilang aku keberatan?" Tanya Yoon mi tiba-tiba terdengar marah.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya pada Yoon mi yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar Yoon." Kata Kyungsoo kalem.

Yoon mi menghela napas panjang, "Dengar Kyungsoo aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan membantumu. Kita ini teman!"

"Hm."

"—Kita ini saudara. Ketika ayahku pertama kali membawamu kerumahku aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku. Kau mengerti?"

"Hm." Hanya itu balasan Kyungsoo tapi Yoon mi tau bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar mendengarkanya kali ini.

"Jadi Kyungsoo aku mohon pertimbangkan ini dengan baik. Ini rumah terbaik sejauh yang aku lihat. Ini sempurna untukmu, aku akan membantumu merenovasinya jika kau ingin." Ujar Yoon mi lelah.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan lagi kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin aku membeli rumah ini?"

Yoon mi merasa ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak peka dan bermulut pedas seperti Kyungsoo? Tidak bisakah Kyungsoo melihat kondisi Yoon mi sekarang? Dia tampak seperti orang gila! Dengan wajah berminyak dan rambut yang sudah kusut kesana kemari karena seharian ini dia bahkan tidak sempat membenarkan make upnya karena harus terus mengekori Kyungsoo kesana kemari. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan hari ini Yoon mi merasa dia pantas mendapat keadilan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo dengar! Jika kau tidak membeli rumah ini aku benar-benar tidak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi selamanya." Ancam Yoon mi galak. Itu mungkin ancaman yang terdengar sangat konyol tapi Yoon mi sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Dia merasa benar-benar harus membuat Kyungsoo sekali saja menghormatinya dan bukan bertindak seenak jidatnya sendiri. Kalau kali ini dia tidak menang maka Yoon mi merasa dia tidak akan pernah menang selamanya dari temanya. Ini akan membuktikan apakah Kyungsoo juga menganggapnya teman seperti Yoon mi menganggapnya begitu. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Kening Kyungsoo terlihat mengernyit beberapa saat, ekspresinya aneh menatap Yoon mi tapi yang ditatap terlihat tak goyah sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela napas pendek, "Baiklah, aku akan beli rumah ini." Ujar Kyungsoo diluar dugaan.

Yoon mi langsung bersorak ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Hyorin yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka.

"Yey! Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu!" Seru Yoon mi girang dengan wajah berseri-seri yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Kyungsoo dan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Hyorin yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Tanda tangan disini tuan." Pinta Hyorin. Kyungsoo menurut, membubuhkan tanda tangan pada selembar kertas yang dia yakini adalah surat kepemilikan tanah dan bangunan barunya. Setelah selesai dia mendorong lagi kertasnya pada Hyorin, wanita muda itu terlihat tersenyum tipis kemudian mencoret-coret lembaran-lembaran kertas dimejanya lagi. Kyungsoo dalam diam mengamati bagaimana wanita muda itu bekerja. Jika boleh bilang Kyungsoo akan mengatakan bahwa Hyorin lebih hidup sekarang. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih tampak seperti wanita muda yang besok akan menemui ajal. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia tampak seperti wanita muda pekerja keras yang akan hidup untuk esok dan seterusnya. Kyungsoo jadi heran apakah keputusanya bisa berpengaruh besar pada hidup orang lain sejauh itu?

"Pssstttt…" Kyungsoo merasakan senggolan dilenganya dari Yoon mi yang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman.

Ia menoleh, menatap tajam pada mahluk yang tengah tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Diam." Desis Kyungsoo tajam.

Tepat ketika itu Hyorin ternyata telah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai tuan. Ini surat kepemilikan tanah dan bangunan milik anda, dan ini kunci rumah itu." Ujar Hyorin seraya mendorong map dengan kunci diatasnya.

"Hm." Gumam Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban. Ia mengambil map dan kunci itu kemudian beranjak dari kursi diikuti Yoon mi yang bersalaman dengan Hyorin. Keduanya lantas segera pergi dari kantor Hyorin menuju parkiran depan dimana mobil Yoon mi diparkir.

"Jadi kau akan pindah besok?" Tanya Yoon mi dengan hentakan kaki riang.

"Tidak. Aku akan pindah hari ini juga." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat membuat Yoon mi langsung menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau baru saja membeli rumah itu. Bahkan perabotanmu belum kau pindahkan."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menelpon jasa pengiriman hari ini dan mereka bilang akan siap memindahkan barangku kapan saja."

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk menata barang-barang." Protes Yoon mi tidak sependapat.

"Itu bukan masalah, barangku tidak banyak kau ingat?"

Yoon mi menghela napas, dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kita langsung ke rumahmu?"

"Hm."

"Apa truknya sudah sampai?"

"Aku akan menelpon mereka lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya sedangkan Yoon mi hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanya." Kata Yoon mi dengan membungkukan badan pada orang-orang dari jasa pengiriman barang yang hari ini membantu Kyungsoo berbenah.

Terdengar suara mesin truk yang di starter kemudian truk dengan box besar dibagian belakang itu meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

Yoon mi menghela napas, bahunya merosot kelelahan. Wanita cantik 35 tahun itu kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah yang kini walaupun masih kotor tapi sudah berisi perabotan jadi terlihat lebih hidup. Barang Kyungsoo tidak banyak jadi hanya sedikit ruang yang terisi. Mereka hanya mengisi bagian depan yaitu ruang tamu dan kamar dilantai bawah sedangkan sisanya entahlah akan Kyungsoo apakan. Itu benar-benar rumah yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri.

"Kyungsooooo….." Rengek Yoon mi seperti bocah. Dihempaskanya tubuhnya yang lelah pada satu-satunya sofa diruangan itu.

Tak ada sahutan. Yoon mi yakin Kyungsoo bukanya tidak dengar, dia hanya diabaikan. Yoon mi menghela napas, ia menyapukan matanya pada ruangan bagian atas. Ia penasaran apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan pada ruangan diatas nantinya. Jika mungkin Kyungsoo punya anak atau istri itu akan berguna tapi oh ayolah… menikah? Bahkan calon saja Kyungsoo tidak punya dan Yoon mi heran kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingin membeli rumah sebesar itu untuk dirinya sendiri bukankah itu pemborosan?

Yoon mi bergelut dengan pikiranya seraya mengamati ruangan bagian atas. Tepat ketika itu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat pada sebuah kamar yang pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya kemudian tertutup lagi seolah-olah ada yang baru masuk.

"Kyungsoo?" Gumam Yoon mi bingung. Penasaran, dia beranjak dari sofa untuk melihat apakah itu benar Kyungsoo atau bukan?

"Kyungsoo?!" Teriak Yoon mi menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah ketika dia sampai ke tangga.

"Ada apa?" Balas Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar bawah—kamar barunya. Kening pria bermata belo itu mengernyit heran melihat Yoon mi yang terlihat pucat didekat tangga.

"Kau disana?" Tanya Yoon mi bingung.

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Sejak kita datang."

"Ohhh… ahaha…" Yoon mi tertawa kering.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Yoon mi menghirup napas dalam kemudian menggeleng,

"Semuanya baik. Hanya saja… Oh sudah lupakan saja mungkin aku hanya berdelusi."

"Delusi?" gumam Kyungsoo ikutan bingung.

"Yep! Seperti berdelusi karena kelelahan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau harus pulang. Il Woo pasti mencemaskanmu."

Yoon mi mengangguk menyetujui. Kyungsoo lantas mengantar teman yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu ke pintu depan.

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin benar-benar akan tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Yoon mi tak yakin ketika mereka sampai ke beranda depan.

"Jika aku tidak tinggal disini lalu dimana aku akan tinggal?"

"Dirumahku?" Jawb Yoon mi nyengir yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Il Woo suamimu?"

"Oh apakah kita sedang berbicara soal hubungan gelap atau semacamnya? Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa dia?" Ujar Yoon mi seraya setengah tertawa.

"Hm-mm, aku pikir dia tidak akan merasa nyaman jika aku disana."

"Omong kosong. Aku akan bicara padanya. Lagi pula Baekhyun akan suka jika pamanya tinggal bersamanya."

"Aku akan sering-sering mengunjunginya mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu."

Yoon mi menghela napas dalam, entah bagaimana setelah melihat satu kejanggalan tadi dia rasanya tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo tinggal disana sendirian.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo terdengar heran. Mereka telah berdebat sepanjang waktu tentang Kyungsoo yang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang besar. Yoon mi telah berlaku seperti ibu yang overprotective pada anaknya walau pada nyatanya begitu tapi hei… Kyungsoo itu bukan anaknya Yoon mi jadi kenapa temanya itu harus seoverprotective itu padanya? Kyungsoo adalah pria matang 35 tahun. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil tapi Kyungsoo sudah membekali dirinya dengan segala keterampilan yang dia butuhkan untuk tinggal sendiri seperti memasak, bela diri, keterampilan bersih-bersih yang tidak diragukan dan juga sekarang dia punya pekerjaan baru sebagai dosen yang akan menopang hidupnya. Jadi apa lagi yang perlu ditakutkan?

"Aku hanya uhm… " Yoon mi menggigit bibirnya seraya berpikir tapi belum sempat dia berujar lagi Kyungsoo sudah mendorongnya ke mobilnya.

"Pulanglah.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kesini lagi besok pagi menjemputku kerja."

Yoon mi terlihat tidak puas dan ingin protes tapi tak ayal mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah…" Ujarnya menyerah.

"Telpon aku kalau sesuatu terjadi key?" pesanya yang langsung dijawab anggukan singkat dari Kyungsoo.

Yoon mi tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia sempat melambai pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh pria bermata belo itu. Setelah mobil Yoon mi pergi Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah barunya tanpa menyadari sesosok bocah mengamatinya dari jendela lantai 2.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yakin itu masihlah dini hari mungkin sekitar setengah tiga ketika dia terbangun oleh suara berisik dari kamar tepat diatasnya. Seperti suara-suara benda yang berjatuhan—mungkin itu ulah tikus, pikir Kyungsoo positif. Ia hendak kembali menyelam tidur tapi berikutnya telinganya malah menangkap kejanggalan—sekarang suara anak yang menangis.

Siapa itu? apa mungkin ada anak gelandangan yang dengan kurang ajar numpang tinggal dirumahnya tanpa seijinya? pikir Kyungsoo heran.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk meraih bendelan kunci rumahnya dilaci dan sebuah senter. Kemudian dengan mata masih berat dan rasa kantuk Kyungsoo berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu ruang tamu membuat sekitarnya menjadi terang benderang. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana berisi beberapa ruang kosong.

Setelah sampai di lantai atas Kyungsoo langsung menuju saklar lampu didekat tangga. Ditekanya saklar tapi lampu bagian atas tak satupun menyala. Aneh, seingatnya sewaktu dia dan Hyorin pertama datang kesini dia sudah memastikan semua lampu berfungsi dengan baik? Tapi kenapa ini?—ah mungkin saja kongslet, besok Kyungsoo akan menelpon tukang untuk memperbaikinya pikir Kyungsoo positif.

Kembali ke tujuan semula. Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 2 dengan bantuan senter ditanganya—dibukanya satu persatu pintu yang ada disana tapi nihil. Tak ada satupun barang didalamnya jadi bagaimana mungkin ada barang yang jatuh? Mustahil kan? Kyungsoo menggeleng—mungkin tadi dia salah dengar, pikirnya kemudian menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja dia cek. Angin dingin entah bagaimana berhembus disekitarnya membuat Kyungsoo sempat merasa kakinya membeku menapak lantai. Ia berpikir untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang hangat tapi baru berbalik, sebuah suara benda jatuh dari ruangan disebelah menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Merasa ganjil, Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menghampiri pintu dengan warna hijau itu. Diputarnya knop pintu ruangan itu tak tak bisa. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia membawa kunci rumah, ia mengeluarkan bendelan kunci dari sakunya dan mencocokan satu persatu kunci dengan pintu ruangan itu. Beberapa kali mencocokan sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi ceklek tanda pintu sudah bisa dibuka. Udara berhembus semakin dingin, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun. Pria 35 tahun itu memutar knop tanpa rasa takut. Pintu hijau berderit terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar anak-anak dengan banyak mainan mobil-mobilan dan robot serta lukisan dinding khas anak-anak.

Entah bagaimana kaki Kyungsoo bergerak sendiri melangkah memasuki ruang kamar itu. Ia mengamati ruang sekitarnya dengan heran. Ini aneh, kenapa rasanya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ruangan ini? Dia telah memastikan memeriksa semua ruangan sebelum membeli rumah tapi kenapa yang satu ini terlewat? Ahh~ Kyungsoo baru ingat ketika tadi siang dia hendak membuka pintu ini Hyorin mencegahnya dan malah mengganti topic sehingga Kyungsoo bisa lupa dengan kamar ini. Tapi kenapa wanita itu tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihat ruangan kamar ini?

Blam!

Tubuh Kyungsoo berputar cepat mendengar pintu berdebam menutup dibelakangnya. Ia melangkah lebar menghampiri pintu mencoba memutar knopnya tapi tak bisa membukanya. Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya tapi kuncinya tak ada disana. Shit! Dia lupa kalau kuncinya masih menggantung dipintu tadi.

"Ya hei! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Kyungsoo menggedor pintu tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya? Awas saja jika ini ulah seseorang Kyungsoo akan memastikan orang itu tidak akan pernah selamat!

Beberapa saat menggedor dan tak ada hasil Kyungsoo mulai kelelahan dan luar bisa dongkol, walaupun wajahnya datar dan tentang tapi siapapun pasti bisa mersakan aura membunuh yang kental dari pria bermata belo itu. Merasa tak berguna meminta tolong Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kondisinya sekarang. Dia berjalan menghampiri ranjang satu-satunya yang ada disana dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan menarik selimut penuh debu disana untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana udara ruangan itu terlalu dingin sampai membuat Kyungsoo menggigil jadi menghindari resiko mati kedinginan selimut penuh debu bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rasa kantuk langsung membawanya terbang kealam mimpi.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo terlelap entah bagaimana kumpulan asap putih tiba-tiba berkumpul di satu titik membentuk sosok seorang bocah laki-laki tampan bermata hijau dengan rambut coklat yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Bocah yang mungkin berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu menatap Kyungsoo lama kemudian seulas senyuman manis terlukis dibibir mungilnya.

'Aku tidak sendirian lagi.'

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Haunted House *Chap 1***

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Pair : Kaisoo -.-**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Jung Yoon mi (Supporting Cast OC)**

 **Jung Il woo (Supporting Cast abaikan ajha jika perlu)**

 **Jung(?) Baekhyun (Hanya supporting Cast mungkin nongol dipertengahan)**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka. Author hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saja.**

 **-_- Ini Korean Vers'y dari FF jepang aku di akun sebelah silakan cari kalo nemu LOL. Ini Req dari temen minta dibikinin versi koreanya dengan pairing fav dia yasudah aku bikini.**

 **Author tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari ini FF.**

 **Original story pure milik author.**

 **Aku gak gunain banyak basa basi buat ini FF. Aku Cuma fokus nyampein cerita biar satu chap ada perkembangan alur jadi gak fokus di bahasa yang jlimet. Aku Cuma pengen kalian paham apa yang aku maksud disini. Btw sebenernya aku lebih demen nulis di fandom jepang soalnya aku gak perlu gunain narasi yang bagus*abaikan ini curcolan gak penting*. Lol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Kai (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Kai?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya merasakan hawa hangat dari mentari pagi menembus melalui jendela mengenai wajahnya. Iris hitamnya mengerjap sesaat, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar tempatnya sekarang dengan heran. Otaknya kembali mencerna kejadian semalam dimana dia terkunci dikamar itu entah bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak tau tapi yang jelas sekarang ini sudah pagi dan itu artinya dia harus berangkat kerja karena ini merupakan hari pertamanya mengajar di universitas baru. Tapi mengingat bahwa dia terkunci dikamar itu semalaman bagaimana sekarang dia akan keluar? Pikir Kyungsoo frustasi. Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi Yoon mi karena ponselnya saja ada dikamar dan dia tidak mungkin melompat dari jendela mengingat kamar ini berada di lantai dua. Tidak! Dia tidak mau menderita patah tulang atau semacamnya yang membuatnya harus di opname seminggu penuh di RS. Kyungsoo masih waras untuk melakukan tindakan nekat itu!

Menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dari ranjang berdebu yang semalaman menjadi tempat berbaringnya. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, terdengar suara seperti tulang yang bergeletuk ketika dia melakukan peregangan kecil. Semua bagian tubuhnya kini terasa pegal. Tidur ditempat yang tidak empuk memanglah tidak dianjurkan bagi orang berkepala tiga sepertinya. Itu tidak akan baik untuk tulangnya dan Kyungsoo harus meyakinkan diri untuk tidak pernah tidur disana lagi. Selamanya. Titik!

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat. Pandanganya berkelana ke sekeliling kamar yang berdebu dan kotor. Semua barang disana penuh debu dan sudah usang. Kyungsoo akan mengingat untuk memberishkan kamar itu ketika dia punya waktu senggang. Kembali berpikir tentang masalahnya sekarang Kyungsoo berjalan terseok menghampiri pintu kamar yang semalam seingatnya terkunci. Dia hanya termenung didepan pintu beberapa saat seperti menimbang dan ragu. Merasa jengah dengan keraguanya Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya cepat. Terdengar bunyi ceklek ketika gagang itu diputar. Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit heran mendapati pintu bisa dibuka. Ia bahkan menemukan kunci yang semalam masih menggantung begitu saja dipintu. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah…

'Dia dikerjai!' Pikir Kyungsoo dongkol. Pasti ada seseorang dirumah ini selain dirinya dan mempermainkanya.

Sialan! Pikir Kyungsoo murka. Ia berjalan lebar untuk mencari orang yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi dirumahnya dan mengerjainya semalam. Tapi beberapa saat dia berkeliling kesana kemari kesekeliling rumah tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang selain dirinya disana. Semuanya normal seperti seharusnya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya terkunci semalam dirungan itu? Apa mungkin hantu? Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar dengan pendangan waspada. Mustahil! Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan pikiran konyolnya.

Tepat ketika itu terdengar bunyi bell pintu dari depan dan teriakan cempeng yang sangat dihafal oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo…!" Teriak Yoon mi menggedor pintu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Gerutu Yoon mi sebal ketika melihat Kyungsoo baru keluar dari rumah 10 menit kemudian setelah drama lebaynya menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"Hm." Balas Kyungsoo pendek seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya. Setelah selesai ia menyimpan kunci itu lagi disaku celananya. Ia kemudian berputar pada Yoon mi yang sedang duduk dibalkon beranda dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya—ngambek.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dalam.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Kyungsoo kalem membuat Yoon mi langsung mengernyitkan kening.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya wanita nyentrik berkacamata itu penasaran.

"Hanya masalah kecil. " Jawab Kyungsoo pendek seraya mulai melangkah ke mobil Yoon mi diparkir.

"Masalah apa Kyungsoo ceritakan!" Rajuk Yoon mi mengekori pria bermata belo itu kemobilnya.

Kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Yoon mi yang meminta penjelasan dari Kyungsoo tapi pria itu mengacuhkanya. Kedua orang itu tampaknya tak menyadari ada sosok bocah bermata hijau dengan rambut coklat mengamati mereka sejak tadi dari jendela kamar lantai 2.

.

.

.

"Kau akan turun?" Tanya Yoon mi ketika mobilnya menepi didepan halaman sebuah bangunan besar sebuah universitas ternama dijepang. Ditempat itulah Kyungsoo nantinya akan mengajar sebagai dosen dan ini merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja disana.

"Hm—" gumam Kyungsoo sebagai sahutan. Pria bermata belo yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek jadwalnya hari itupun mendongak. Menatap keluar jendela dan benar saja—mereka ternyata sudah sampai dan Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo melepas beltnya, tak lupa ia meraih tasnya di jok belakang kemudian membuka pintu mobil tapi suara Yoon mi membuatnya berpaling lagi.

"Perlu aku jemput?" Tanya Yoon mi yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pulang naik bus saja." Jawabnya.

Yoon mi hanya mengangguk membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita nyentrik berkacamata itu hendak menyetater mobilnya tapi seketika dia malah teringat sesuatu. Dibukanya jendela mobil, matanya mengedar dan menemukan Kyungsoo belum terlalu jauh dari mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Yoon mi keras membuat sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil berbalik. Beberapa pasang mata disekitar tempat itu juga ikut melihat pada Yoon mi dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Hati hati! dan Fighting!" Seru Yoon mi seraya tergelak. Ia kemudian segera tancap gas sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar membunuhnya kali ini.

Selepas mobil Yoon mi yang terlihat sudah keluar dari halaman kampus Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Cobaanya berat sekali rupanya mempunyai teman singting seperti Yoon mi—pikirnya merana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng mengusir pikiran buruk barusan. Walau bagaimanapun Yoon mi adalah orang terdekatnya jadi tak seharusnya dia berpikir bahwa Yoon mi adalah sebuah cobaan. Kyungsoo tampaknya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri sampai dia tak fokus pada jalan didepanya. Ia jadi tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut blonde yang kebetulan berdiri ditengah jalan menyebabkan map yang dipegang oleh gadis berambut blonde itu terjatuh.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya memungut map itu untuk dia serahkan pada sang pemilik.

Gadis berambut blonde itu tersenyum menerima map miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa sir." Balasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Hm—" Balas Kyungsoo pendek.

Gadis berambut blonde itu masih terus tersenyum. Tetapi senyumanya seketika luntur ketika menatap pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa denganya? pikir Kyungsoo heran.

"Tampaknya ada yang mengikuti anda sir."

Kerutan didahi Kyungsoo makin tebal. Ia celingkukan kekiri dan kanan tapi tak ada orang lain dilobby selain dirinya dan gadis berambut blonde itu. Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik tapi tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya.

Tingkah Kyungsoo yang demikian mungkin terlihat lucu dimata gadis berambut blonde itu karena gadis itu kemudian malah terkikik membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Kau mengerjaiku." Kata Kyungsoo dingin.

Merasakan nada tak bersahabat dari Kyungsoo—gadis berambut blonde itupun berdeham untuk menghentikan paksa tawanya. Ia menunduk dalam terlihat sangat menyesal dnegan tindakanya.

"Maaf sir saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Hanya ingin memberitahu anda saja."

"Ya." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada amat datar. Dia sebenarnya masih cukup dongkol dengan ulah usil gadis berambut blonde itu yang mengerjainya. Beraninya dia—pikir Kyungsoo geram.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda pasti sir Kyungsoo kan? Dosen jurusan hukum yang baru?" Kata gadis berambut blonde itu sedikit mendongak.

"Hm—" Gumam Kyungsoo membenarkan.

Gadis berambut kuning itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Nama saya Tiffany sir. Sir Il Woo meminta saya untuk menjadi asissten anda mulai sekarang. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangan anda."

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh asisten."

Tiffany yang baru saja hendak melangkah seketika berbalik, wajahnya masih berhiaskan senyum.

"Jika anda keberatan silakan bicara langsung dengan sir Il Woo karena beliau yang memerintahkan saya. Saya hanya mejalankan tugas darinya."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak membantah. Dia hanya berjalan mengekori Tiffany sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang tengah mengikutinya seperti yang Tiffany katakan.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyungsoo mengajar terasa tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari dimana dia mengajar di universitasnya yang lama. Ia memang orang yang tak suka basa-basi terlalu lama jadi ketika dia telah selesai memperkenalkan diri sebagai dosen baru ia langsung memulai pembelajaranya di dalam kelas. Ada sekitar 20 mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelasnya pagi ini, cukup sedikit memang karena mata kuliah Kyungsoo bukanlah mata kuliah umum jadi hanya mahasiswa jurusanya yang bisa ikut #apa deh ini narasi Lol

"Silakan pelajari halaman 35. Diskusikan dengan temanmu lalu buat laporanya untuk diserahkan pada saya minggu depan. " Ujar Kyungsoo suaranya memenuhi ruangan. Kelaspun yang semula tenang mulai terdengar keributan ketika para mahasiswa akhirnya pindah duduk untuk mencari teman sekelompok.

Selagi para mahasiswanya ribut, Kyungsoo memilih menghempaskan dirinya pada kursinya seraya membuka kembali buku agendanya. Ia meneliti buku agendanya—setelah ini masih ada satu kelas lagi yang harus dia isi. Hm?

Kyungsoo menoleh kesekitar, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikanya sejak tadi. Ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru kelas dan mengernyit menemukan seorang gadis bersurai hijam pendek dengan syal merah disayap kiri tengah melotot padanya sejak tadi. Apa-apaan dia? pikir Kyungsoo heran.

Merasa penasaran dengan tingkah tak wajar itu, Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri meja gadis dengan syal merah marun itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku nona?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Gadis dengan syal merah itu tersentak—terlihat baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah ada dihadapanya. Gadis itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap pada wajah Kyungsoo yang tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlihat gelagepan ketika Kyungsoo terus saja menatapnya penuh intimidasi yang kuat. Mulut gadis itu terbuka tapi kemudian gadis bersyal merah itu malah menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada sir."

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit terlihat makin heran. Tapi ia terlihat tak mau mempermasalahkanya karena Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebagai respon terakhir kemudian melangkah menuju deretan belakang untuk melihat apa yang mahasiswa lain sedang lakukan.

.

.

.

Di waktu sepertiga malam sama seperti kemarin Kyungsoo terbangun lagi ketika telinganya mendengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan dan suara anak menangis dari lantai atas. Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara itu, ia kembali memejamkan matanya membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimutnya yang hangat tapi suara tangisan dan benda jatuh itu malah semakin keras saja terdengar membuat kesabaran Kyungsoo lama-lama habis. Disibaknya selimut dengan kasar, kemudian ia melangkah lebar menuju lantai atas tempat suara berisik itu berasal. Kyungsoo menekan saklar lampu didekat tangga dan lampu diatas seketika menyala. Suara benda berjatuhan dan tangis anak kecil itu masih terdengar. Kyungsoo mengikuti asal suara itu dan berhenti didepan pintu berwarna hijau zamrud yang merupakan tempat dia terkunci kemarin malam.

"Ya hei! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak?!" Teriak Kyungsoo menggedor pintu hijau itu dengan keras. Suara benda jatuh dan tangisan anak kecil seketika berhenti membuat suasana menjadi kembali hening. Kyungsoo mendengus, menyeringai tipis penuh kepuasan kemudian ia hendak berbalik untuk kembali lagi kekamarnya tapi sesuatu menarik lengan piamanya mencegahnya agar tidak pergi. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat apa yang menahanya. Tapi tak ada siapapun, ia kemudian menunduk dan seketika menyernyit heran mendapati sesosok anak dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau tengah menarik lengan piamanya.

"Ya hei bocah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo terdengar dingin. Dia memang tidak pernah ramah dengan mahluk menjengkelkan bernama anak-anak.

"S-sir jangan pergi." Ujar bocah bermata hijau itu terbata. Bocah itu terlihat tengah ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar dan disudut matanya sedikit basah.

Kyungsoo mendengus terlihat tak sedikitpun peduli atau kasihan pada bocah bermata hijau itu, "Lepaskan." Desis Kyungsoo tajam tapi bocah bermata hijau itu menggeleng pelan menolak perintah Kyungsoo dan malah menggenggam lengan piama Kyungsoo makin erat dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Ya hei bocah! Aku bilang lepaskan kau dengar tidak?" Teriak Kyungsoo keras seraya menarik kasar lengan piamanya membuat dirinya bebas dari tangan mungil yang sejak tadi menahanya.

Bocah bermata hijau itu terlihat makin bergetar kepala coklatnya menunduk dalam, bola mata hijau zamrudnya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis dan Kyungsoo sungguh benci melihat pemandangan menjijikan seperti itu.

"Ya hei bocah." Panggilnya membuat bocah bermata hijau itu mendongak padanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Itu merupakan pertanyaan pertama yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Bocah bermata hijau itu tak menjawab dan hanya berkedip-kedip polos untuk beberapa saat, "Ini rumah Kai."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kai?"

Bocah bermata hijau itu mengangguk, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari mungilnya, "Kai."

"Oh jadi namamu Kai." Sahut Kyungsoo acuh ia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan obrolan dengan bocah aneh ini ditengah malam. Sekarang dia mulai mengantuk lagi jadi gangguan ini harus segera dibereskan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Dengar Kai. Ini bukan rumahmu lagi. Ini rumahku jadi sekarang keluar dari rumah ini."

Kai—bocah bermata hijau itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut, bibirnya ia gigit kuat.

"Ti-dak mau." Cicitnya pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau…" Kyungsoo menunjuk bocah bermata hijau itu dengan jarinya. Seketika ia teringat tentang peristiwa dimana dia terkunci didalam kamar kemarin malam.

"Kau yang kemarin mengerjaiku!" Tuduh Kyungsoo dengan aura hitamnya yang kental. Ia terlihat seperti hendak menguliti Kai detik itu juga.

Sang bocah mungil menggeleng dengan ketakutan, ia mundur perlahan ketika Kyungsoo maju untuk menjewer telinganya. Kyungsoo hampir meraih Kai tapi dalam satu kedipan mata berikutnya bocah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan. Kemana dia? Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan. Ia menatap kesekitar dan heran menemukan Kai sudah ada di ujung lorong yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Bagaimana mungkin? batin Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau, kenapa tiba-tiba disana?"

Kai tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan bola mata hijaunya yang bergetar ketakutan dari jauh.

"Kau baru saja berteleport?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Teleport itu apa ahjusshi? Apa itu semacam alat komunikasi?" Tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa berpindah tempat?"

Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba bocah itu menghilang lagi dan muncul didepan Kyungsoo dalam satu detik berikutnya membuat pria 35 tahun itu hampir merasakan serangan jantung mendadak akibat tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Maksud sir seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya masih datar tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berusaha menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?"

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit sedikit. Bola matanya meneliti pada bocah bermata hijau itu dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Kai ternyata tidak menapak tanah. Bocah itu mengambang di udara.

"Kau hantu?"

Kai menggeleng, "Kai bukan hantu."

"Kau hantu."Komentar Kyungsoo lagi menyimpulkan.

"Kai bukan hantu!" Teriak Kai melengking. Bocah itu sekarang terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Ya terserah saja." Balas Kyungsoo mengibaskan tanganya seolah tak peduli.

Pria bersurai ebony itu kemudian berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur tapi Kai tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya—menghalangi jalanya.

"Minggir." Desis Kyungsoo terdengar jengkel. Tapi Kai si bocah bermata hijau tampaknya tidak mudah ditaklukan hanya dengan kata-kata pedas dan aura membunuh saja karena bocah itu malah menggeleng—dengan gamblang menolak perintah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa makin jengkel, tapi ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi mahluk menyebalkan didepanya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku bocah?" Tanya Kyungsoo kalem.

"Temani aku tidur dikamarku ahjusshi." Pinta Kai dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo seolah-olah dia salah dengar.

"Temani Kai tidur dikamar, Kai takut." Gumam Kai lirih.

Kyungsoo mendengus, melipat tanganya angkuh. Bola mata hitam pekatnya menatap Kai mengejek.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku bocah?" Tanyanya dengan aura membunuh yang kental. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari hantu manapun yang ada didunia.

Kai menggeleng penuh kepolosan. "Kai takut tidur sendirian. Kai takut hantu."

Kyungsoo seketika berdecak, menatap pada bocah dihadapanya dengan jengkel, "Kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Maksud ahjusshi?" Tanya Kai dengan memiringkan kepalanya membuat pose yang benar-benar lucu dan imut sampai membuat author gemas.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau itu hantu bocah. Kenapa takut pada hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Aku bukan hantu ahjusshi." Balas Kai tidak terima tapi Kyungsoo terlihat tidak peduli.

"Terserah." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan menembus Kai begitu saja. Ia berjalan sangat cepat menuruni tangga diikuti Kai yang melayang-layang mengikutinya.

"Ahjusshi mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian membantingnya begitu saja tepat didepan hidung Kai.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yakin dia baru tertidur beberapa detik saja ketika telinganya menangkap suara gaduh dilantai atas. Pria 35 tahun itu mencoba mengabaiknya dengan menutup telinganya dengan bantal berharap dapat sedikit meredam kebisingan dari lantai atas tapi sama saja. Suara berisik itu tak kunjung reda bahkan berputar-putar dalam kepala Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Ia melompat cepat dari tempat tidurnya untuk melangkah lebar menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju pintu hijau.

"Ya Hei bocah buka pintunya!" Teriak Kyungsoo menggedor pintu dengan tak sabaran.

Pintu berwarna hijau itu berderit terbuka menampakkan pemandangan kamar yang remang-remang dengan hanya cahaya sinar bulan yang menembus melalui jendela menerangi kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling kamar tapi tak didapatinya siapapun disana. Diapun melipat tanganya angkuh seraya mendengus.

"Bocah?"

"…."

"Bocah dimana kau?"

"….."

Kyungsoo mendengus lagi, "Kai?"

Poffff

Sesosok bocah bermata hijau dengan rambut coklat tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti membuat kegaduhan. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyungsoo terdengar jengkel yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan dari Kai.

"Kai takut ahjusshi." Cicit Kai lirih. Bocah itu menunduk dalam dengan memainkan jari-jarinya terlihat seperti sesosok anak yang begitu malang.

"Kau—" Tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan jarinya pada tubuh kecil Kai. Kemarahan sekarang berkumpul didalam diri Kyungsoo dan dia merasa akan meledak. Bocah bernama Kai ini tidak akan selamat!

"Kau—" Walaupun semua kemarahan berkumpul dalam dirinya dan Kyungsoo merasa dia akan meledak tapi pada kenyataanya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seperti semua kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tertelan lagi. Kyungsoo berpikir dia pasti sudah gila!

Pria bermata belo itu menghela napas berat. Ditatapnya Kai dengan pandangan yang mulai melunak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku bocah?"

Kai tak mejawabnya dengan kata-kata. Bocah mungil itu hanya berpaling pada tempt tidurnya yang berdebu dan usang.

'Benar-benar bocah sialan!' Maki Kyungsoo dongkol. Dia melangkah lebar menghampiri tempat tidur itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan memejamkan mata. Kai yang melihatnya sempat melebarkan matanya, bocah itu melayang kesamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo membuat yang lebih tua merasakan kehadiranya kemudian membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Ditatapnya bola mata hijau itu dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur." Desis Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

Kai terlihat kecewa mendengar ucpan Kyungsoo. Bocah itu kemudian melayang menuju jendela dimana tampak bulan bersinar terang dengan bintang disekelilingnya.

Kai bertopang dagu seraya menghela napas, bocah mungil itu menoleh lagi pada sosok Kyungsoo yang memungginginya. Seulas senyum manis mengembang bibir Kai.

'Kai tidak sendirian lagi.' Pikirnya dengan senyum.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Sir = Ini gak aku translet ke korea :v kesanya aneh yak? eh sebodo deh.

Btw Kainya kok gak mirip ke real :v author jujur ajha males ngeditnya. Cluenya mata ijo jadi ntar pas Kyungsoo ketemu Kai versi gede dia langsung ngerti itu Kai Lol *spoiler* *door* XD XD *gelindingkejurang*


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Haunted House *Chap 2***

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Pair : Kaisoo -.-**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Jung Yoon mi (Supporting Cast OC)**

 **Jung Il woo (Supporting Cast abaikan ajha jika perlu)**

 **Jung(?) Baekhyun (Hanya supporting Cast mungkin nongol dipertengahan)**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka. Author hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saja.**

 **-_- Ini Korean Vers'y dari FF jepang aku di akun sebelah silakan cari kalo nemu LOL. Ini Req dari temen minta dibikinin versi koreanya dengan pairing fav dia yasudah aku bikini.**

 **Author tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari ini FF.**

 **Original story pure milik author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Kai (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Kai?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- Chap ini pendek dan kesanya maksa banget. #Halah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu merupakan kali kedua Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur bukan karena mendengar bunyi berisik jam weker tetapi karena hawa hangat mentari pagi yang menyentuh wajahnya. Pria 35 tahun itu mengerang malas ditempat tidur, ia berguling kesamping seraya menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu dengan mata masih terpejam erat. Baru beberapa detik ia dalam posisi seperti itu gumpalan debu yang entah dari mana datangnya terhidup olehnya membuat Kyungsoo mendadak bersin hebat dan seketika terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia mengerang kesal, menggosok hidungnya yang luar biasa gatal dengan tangan. Apa-apaan ini? Seingatnya dia selalu memastikan membersihkan debu yang menempel disetiap sudut rumahnya jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bersin karena debu? pikir Kyungsoo setengah jengkel.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya lebar. Mengerjap beberapa kali sampai semuanya jelas. Keningnya seketika mengernyit heran mendapati pemandangan ruangan yang tak asing lagi dimatanya. Kilasan balik ingatan semalam berputar dibenaknya dimana dia bertemu dengan bocah hantu aneh bernama Kai.

Kai? Alis Kyungsoo mengernyit mengingat nama itu.

Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Iris doe lebarnya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang berdebu, dan kotor. Semua barang disana sudah lusuh dan tak terawat.

"Bocah?" Suara Kyungsoo memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"…."

"Bocah dimana kau?" Teriak Kyungsoo kali ini lebih keras. Mungkin suaranya sudah sampai bawah.

Beberapa detik menunggu tetap tak ada sahutan yang datang.

"Kai!" Teriaknya lagi tapi beberapa saat kemudian tetap saja tak ada seorangpun yang menyahutinya.

Kyungsoo tampak hanya diam mematung disamping tempat tidur untuk beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menggeleng seraya terkekeh.

'Aku pasti sudah gila' pikirnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu seraya membantingnya kuat.

Brak!

Pintu hijau ruangan itu berdebam keras kemudian dengan dorongan gaya kembali tertutup rapat dengan sendirinya. Ruangan kamar berdebu dan lusuh itu kembali sunyi senyap dengan hanya sesosok tak kasat mata tampak melayang didekat tempat tidur. Sosok itu—Kai menatap pintu hijau yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dia tidak bisa melihatku." Gumamnya seraya menatap pada tanganya sendiri yang transparan.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Hm." Gumam Kyungsoo sebagai sahutan. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian memasukkan kembali kunci itu kedalam tasnya. Ia menoleh pada Yoon mi dan hanya bisa menghela napas melihat wajah temanya yang sedang ditekuk persis seperti kemarin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah, "Maaf ada sedikit masalah." Ujarnya datar.

Yoon mi—salah satu orang yang paling ingin tahu segalanya tentang Kyungsoopun seketika mengernyitkan kening.

"Masalah apa Kyungsoo? Ceritakan! Ceritakan! Ceritakan padaku!" Jeritnya heboh.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kegilaan temanya itu dan memilih untuk menghampiri mobil Yoon mi yang terparkir dibawah pohon didepan rumahnya.

"Ayo!" Teriaknya ketika tak melihat Yoon mi mengikutinya. Wanita berkacamata nyentirik itu hanya mendengus, melipat tanganya dengan angkuh diberanda seolah-olah tidak mendengar seruan Kyungsoo padanya.

Yoon mi ngambek rupanya.

Kyungsoo melihat pada jam tanganya sendiri dan mendapati itu hampir jam 8. Dia ada kelas pagi hari ini dan itu akan berlangsung 10 menit lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah.

"Yoon!" Teriaknya dengan setengah jengkel. Tapi Yoon mi malah bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya. Temanya itu malah memperhatikan kukunya sendiri seolah-olah tak ada seorang yang tengah berteriak memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo merasa geram tapi dia tidak mungkin melampiaskanya pada Yoon mi jadi yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas berat dan mungkin opsi terakhir adalah mengalah saja.

"Akan aku ceritakan dimobil jadi sekarang cepatlah!" Ujar Kyungsoo setengah berteriak mengingat jark mereka yang cukup jauh. Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo Yoon mi langsung menyeringai lebar. Wanita nyentrik itu melompat riang menuju mobilnya dimana Kyungsoo tengah membuka pintu mobil.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melepas beltnya ketika mobil Yoon mi menepi dihalaman universitas. Ia hendak beranjak turun tapi Yoon mi menarik lenganya kuat.

"Kau bohong." Gerutu Yoon mi dengan bibir manyun.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah mencoba menarik tanganya tapi kekuatan Yoon mi tampaknya tak bisa disepelekan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasanya padamu kan? Sekarang lepaskan." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam yang manusuk tapi Yoon mi tampaknya sama sekali tak takut karena wanita nyentrik itu malah menggeleng. Tanganya makin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Kau selalu telat bangun pagi karena tikus dirumahmu banyak dan kau tidak bisa tidur semalaman jadi kau telat? Itu sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tau bahwa akan sulit untuk membodohi Yoon mi tapi mengatakan kebenaran padanya juga tak mungkin, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Yoon mi terlihat tak puas tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan memilih melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo berdecak mendapati pergelangan tanganya yang merah.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya.

Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil tapi suara Yoon mi membuatnya harus menoleh lagi pada temanya itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm?"

Yoon mi menghela napas, pandanganya penuh sesal menatap Kyungsoo, "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar."

"Hm.." Dengung Kyungsoo sebagai sahutan. Pria yang selalu datar itu tak bereaksi banyak membuat Yoon mi terlihat gugup.

Yoon mi membuka mulutnya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi tampaknya ia tak bisa karena wanita itu malah menggeleng kemudian terdengar seolah tengah merubah topik. "Apa perlu aku panggilkan pengusir hama untukmu?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengamati kejanggalan dari sikap temanya itu pagi ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin berkomentar jadi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu Yoon. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri." Ujar Kyungsoo yang disambut anggukan singkat Yoon mi.

"Oke~ Kalau begitu. "

"Hm.." Setelah memastikan bahwa perbincangan mereka benar-benar selesai Kyungsoo lantas membuka pintu mobil tanpa menyadari Yoon mi yang menatapnya dengan wajah setengah berpikir.

Blam.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil meninggalkan Yoon mi yang kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Aiiisssshhhh aku tidak bisa memberitahunya!" Jeritnya gemas. Yoon mi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, pandanganya jatuh pada secarik kertas yang menyembul dari tas kerjanya.

"Bagaimana aku membritahunya?" Gumamnya bermonolog ria.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore semua kelas Kyungsoo berakhir hari itu. Ia mengucapkan salam kepada seluruh mahasiswanya kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Pria 35 tahun itu berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong panjang dan sepi menuju ke kantornya.

"Tap."

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang tapi tak didapati siapapun disana. Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit heran tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin tadi ia salah dengar. Dengan pikiranya itu ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo merasa ia merasa sedang diawasi.

Kyungsoo mendengus, ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka diikuti oleh siapapun apalagi penguntit.

"Keluarlah." Ujar Kyungsoo lantang seraya menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Sosok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik tiang terlihat keluar malu-malu dari tempat persembunyianya.

'Dia lagi'—Pikir Kyungsoo jengah mendapati seorang gadis dengan syal merah marun berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang dijaga agar tidak terdengar marah. Ia sebenarnya luar biasa kesal tapi ia tentu tak mau citranya buruk didepan mahasiswa bimbinganya jadi Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menjaga sikap.

"Anoo—" Gadis bersyal merah itu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Katakan saja." Kata Kyungsoo kalem.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya sir?"

"Hm?"

"Apa anda akan menjawab pertanyaan saya?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, tapi tak ayal dia mengangguk juga. "Ya."

"Boleh saya tau nama keluarga anda?"

Kening Kyungsoo menukik tajam. Terlihat tak menyukai pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya nama keluargaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin.

"Karena saya ingin tahu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabanya."

"Anda bilang akan menjawabnya."

"Nama itu sudah lama aku buang jadi jangan tanyakan lagi."

Gadis bersyal merah itu lantas hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu jawaban anda sir." Ujarnya kemudian membungkuk. Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan punggung gadis yang menjauh itu dalam dia. Dia merasa pernah melihat siluet yang mirip seperti itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menyamakanya dengan siapa. Itu mungkin sudah lama sekali dan Kyungsoo tidak ingat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah tertidur pulas ketika malam itu ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba karena kegaduhan dari lantas atas. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah, ditariknya selimut tebalnya sampai kepala. Dalam kegelapan selimut miliknya Kyungsoo menghela napas seraya mencoba memejamkan matanya erat lagi dengan pikiran yang berkelana antara ingin menghajar Kai karena ulahnya atau membiarkanya saja. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah berisik itu, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berat untuk berpisah dengan tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan empuk. Ia tentu masih tidak lupa kejadian kemarin malam dimana dia meninggalkan suraganya ini dan keluar kamar lalu dipagi hari ia menemukan dirinya terbangun dikamar usang dan penuh debu milik Kai dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau! Biarlah kali ini Kai membuat keributan sampai terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah rumah, kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak akan peduli.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa bocah itu akan merasa senang jika Kyungsoo terus memperhatikanya jadi alternatif terbaik adalah mengabaiknya saja sampai bocah itu lelah kemudian tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu dengan Kyungsoo yang berhasil mencegah dirinya melompat dari temapt tidur dan menghajar Kai, suara-suara dari atas mendadak berhenti begitu saja, mmbawa suasana rumah kembali ke kesunyian. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ia kemudian berguling kearah sebaliknya, menarik selimutnya sampai dagu kemudian perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berat terpejam erat membawa sang pemilik kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sir…"

"Sir…"

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara itu terus memanggilnya. Merasa terganggu Kyungsoo membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Pandanganya buram tetapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Kai didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Sirr…" Gumam Kai dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Kyungsoo.

Sang pria yang lebih tua tampaknya tidak sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia seperti masih setengah tidur karena Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai sahutan.

"Hm…" Dengung Kyungsoo sebagai sahutan. Kelopak matanya yang berat hendak kembali terpejam tapi suara Kai lagi-lagi membuat kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Sir… temani Kai dikamar sir. Kai takut…" Bisik Kai lirih. Bola mata hijaunya menatap kesekitarnya dengan was-was. Tubuh mungil Kai tampak bergetar melihat kegelapan disekitarnya. Buliran bening sudah tampak mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

"Pergilah tidur dikamarmu bocah." Gumam Kyungsoo seraya menarik selimutnya makin tinggi agar hangat. Udara disekitarnya entah kenapa mendadak begitu terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang.

"Kai takut sir." Cicit Kai. Tangan kecilnya menghapus butiran-butiran bening yang meluncur dari sudut matanya. Bocah itu terisak lirih tampak tak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kalau begitu tidur saja disini jika kau takut." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sang bocah bermata hijau menggeleng, "Kai tidak suka disini. Kai cuma suka kamar Kai."

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku bocah." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya memejamkan matanya lagi kemudian beberapa detik berikutnya napas Kyungsoo terdengar teratur. Ia sudah jatuh kealam mimpi. Meninggalkan sesosok bocah mungil yang hanya bisa termenung didekat tempat tidurnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo kecewa dengan bola mata hijaunya yang basah.

"Sir.." Panggil Kai lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar pecah. Tangan mungilnya bergerak—hendak menyentuh pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo tapi sayangnya tangan bocah itu tak dapat menyentuhnya. Tangan mungil itu menembus begitu saja seolah-olah hanya meraih udara kosong.

Kai terpekur sejenak dengan pandangan kosong pada wajah tenang Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

"Andai Kai bisa menyentuhnya." Pikir Kai sedih. Setetes air mata meluncur mulus dipipinya.

.

.

.

Sesosok bocah berjalan riang menggandeng tangan besar dan hangat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam panjang nan menawan. Bocah kecil itu terlihat sangat gembira terlihat dari mulutnya yang sejak tadi tak bisa diam menyanyikan lagu khas kanak-kanak favoritnya yang sangat ia hafal sambil sesekali melompat-lompat ceria.

"Kyungsoo-chan pintar menyanyi ya!" Ujar wanita dengan surai hitam panjang itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Kyungsoo kecil menghentikan lagunya sejenak. Ia menoleh pada sang wanita yang lebih tinggi. Bocah itu meringis lebar mendengar pujian sang ibu.

Lalu semuanya tetutupi kabut putih tebal. Berganti menjadi pemandangan dengan seorang bocah kecil beramata belo yang menangis di stasiun kereta yang ramai.

"Huweee~ Eoommmaa dimana? Hiks hiks"

Kyungsoo yang lebih besar hanya terpaku, beberapa meter dari bocah yang menangis itu. Bola mata hitam pekatnya menatap pada bocah itu dengan wajah yang amat sangat tenang tanpa emosi apapun.

.

.

.

"Hiks…"

Isakan itu merupakan hal pertama yang menyapa Kyungsoo ketika ia berhasil meraih kesadaranya sepenuhnya. Keningnya berkerut heran mendengar isakan demi isakan tertahan yang bergitu dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya dimana asal suara itu berasal dan menemukan seorang bocah bersurai coklat yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk dilantai seraya memeluk kaki-kaki kecilnya erat. Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan bocah itu untuk beberapa saat dalam kegelapan, punggung kecil yang bergetar itu…

Sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpi tadi berkelebat lagi dalam benak pria 35 tahun itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam. Mungkin mendengar helaan napas kasar Kyungsoo—membuat Kai menyadari bahwa pria yang lebih tua telah terbangun. Bocah bermata hijau itu berbalik membuat Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah bocah itu yang basah—penuh oleh air mata. Tapi bukanya terlihat sedih, Kai malah terlihat sangat gembira melihat Kyungsoo duduk diranjangnya. Bocah itu tersenyum amat lebar.

"Sirrrr….." Kata Kai dengan suaranya yang bersemangat. Bocah itu hendak melayang menghampiri tempat tidur Kyungsoo tapi yang lebih tua langsung mengibaskan tangannya melarang Kai untuk mendekat. Membuat Kai harus menelan kecewa.

"Sejak kapan kau disini bocah?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Kai menunduk dalam terlihat menyadari bahwa dia mungkin dalam masalah besar setelah ini.

"S-sejak tadi ahjusshi." Cicit bocah itu lirih tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo mendengus, melipat tanganya angkuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?"

Bola mata hijau Kai bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya. "Kai minta ditemani untuk tidur dikamar."

Sebuah dengusan meluncur dari celah bibir Kyungsoo. Bola mata hitam pekatnya menatap pada Kai dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Keluar dari kamarku."

Kai seketika mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapanya memohon pada Kyungsoo tapi sang pria lebih tua tampaknya bukanlah orang yang dapat merasakan kasihan karena Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tanpa melunak sedikitpun.

"Tapi sir…" Protes Kai terdengar keebratan.

"KELUAR AKU BILANG!" Bentak Kyungsoo keras.

Kai terkesiap mendengar teriakan penuh kemarahan itu. Bocah mungil itu menatap Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya dengan matanya yang mulai basah sebelum kemudian melayang menembus pintu begitu saja.

Selepas kepergian Kai—Kyungsoo kembali menghempaskan dirinya pada tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur tapi kilasan mimpinya tadi berputar-putar lagi ketika kelopak matanya tertutup membuat Kyungsoo merasa begitu frustasi. Ia kembali membuka matanya, ditatapanya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara cegukan dari depan pintu kamarnya. Itu pasti Kai—tebak Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin peduli…

Dan akan menjaga dirinya agar tidak lagi peduli.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
